Wait: What?
by PoXiE
Summary: IchXRuk. Ichigo finds himself in a situation with Rukia. The only problem is now everyone knows. Rated M cause things and stuff might happen
1. Rukia

A/N: Hello! Names PoXiE. Guess what! The following is a Ighigo falls for Rukia and vice versa story... sorry for those who don't like this pairing but hey guess what... write your own damn story!

Rated M for things and stuff... interested yet?

I do not own Bleach, if I did I wouldn't be stuck at a crappy job!

Ichigo stared out the class room window. It has been a few months since they got back from Hueco Mundo. Everyone went back to as normal as they could be. Ichigo on the other hand was torn. He knew that Orihime had a crush on him but he did not want to break her heart. He hated it when he hurt some one, Zangetsu hated it even more.

Rukia was still recovering from her injuries and was excused from school as such. Rukia's niisama Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to use a Memory Chikan to make it seem as though she was never at the orange-haired brat's school, but Rukia insisted that it would be best if they did not. Rukia now spends most of her days in Ichigo's closet healing up and meditating.

The hollows still came by and occupied the group but it was slow today for some reason. Ichigo shifted a little and looked at the empty seat where the closet stealing midget used to sit at. There where still some "Get Well Soon" cards laying on the chair. He still can't imagine that the whole class believed that she had got hurt so badly playing a game of soccer. He grinned as he mind shifted to the day that Orihime told everyone that Rukia was playing goalie and she smacked her head on the net post.

"Oui! Chado!" Ichigo smirked as Chad looked up worried, as if he missed something staring at Chizuru.

"Ichi-go?" Chad's lips moved as he looked outside in somewhat of a blush. At that instant the lunch bell rang and their sensai finally shut up.

The smirk didn't leave Ichigo's face as the usual group headed up to the roof top to eat and talk. Keigo has been quite since Rukia has been gone and the group was enjoying it to the fullest, though he was still a pervert when he did open his mouth.

"I hope she doesn't come back with a hospital tan, all pale and eerie like a ghost." Keigo said his thoughts out loud which meant that a fist was heading his way. When his eyes met it, it wasn't Ichigo's.

"Tatsuki-san!"Keigo yelped and covered his bleeding nose.

"Don't talk about Rukia like that, especially when she is not here to kick your ass herself." Tatsuki spoke plainly yet some how forcefully.

"Kurosaki-kun, how is Kuchiki-san doing?" Orihime asked as though it was the two of them

"WHAT YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?? TELL ME!! TELL ME!! IIIIIIICHIIIIGOOOO!! TELL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!" This time it was Kurosaki's fist that met Keigo's face sending him bouncing along the ground.

"Ano... she's fine, depressed a little but fine." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo you are so mean" Keigo spoke through pouted lips.

Ichigo opened his lunch to find a small folded piece of paper.

"Eh?" Ichigo wispered.

_Dear Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_I can never find the words to tell you this so I wrote it down. I know you won't return the way I feel because I know you feel for some one else. I will always love you Ichigo. _

_Inoue Orihime_

Ichigo put the piece of paper in his pocket and looked up at Orihime who was trying to get Chad to eat some of her odd lunch. She got his eyes and he could tell that her heart was sore but it wasn't broken. But the tear drop that ran down her cheek jerked him. She wiped it with her hand as she continued to laugh at Chad actually liking her cooking and trying to get Ishida to try some.

Ichigo didn't smile until he had returned home. It was lonely now walking by himself to and from school. Sure the others would meet him along the way but now it was just him leaving and coming home. He was hoping inside that Rukia would heal up soon so he wasn't by himself, though he would never tell her. Why would she care?

Ichigo opened the fridge and grabbed two boxes of juice and headed upstairs. Isshin tried his hardest to nail a foot to his son's face but met a hand and was tossed down the stairs. He was going on about something to the giant poster of his mother but Ichigo just wanted to lay down. He locked his bedroom door and tossed one of the juice boxes into the semi-open closet door and proceeded to his bed. His bed wasn't how he left it this morning but he didn't care. He was bored and tired, his head hurt from the stupid lecture on quantum physics and how Ishida kept arguing with the sensai about it.

Ichigo sat on the end of his bed and drank his juice box. He wanted to talk to Rukia but knew that she needed her rest. Standing to turn off the light he closed her closet and hit the switch. With a stretch he removed his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. He undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He kicked them to the hamper as well, though they bounced off the wall and landed on the carpet. As soon as his head hit the pillows his eyes started to drift to sleep.

A few moments of crying in front of the Masaki poster Isshin went to check on his gloomy son. His reiatsu was off and kind of dark for a boy his age. Isshin quietly unlocked Ichigo's door and peeked inside to see his son sleeping quietly.

"My boy... she'll get better soon" Isshin whispered to himself as he shut the door.

Rukia had to thank Ichigo's dad some how, though she didn't know how to tell a man "Hey thanks for letting me sleep in your son's closet and taking nice hot showers in your home, and ohh by the way I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you!". Ohh well her mind thought as she stepped out of the shower. The shower glass and the bathroom mirror where covered in condensation from her long shower. She needed it too, it has been awhile since she last had a decent shower. She wiped the mirror and looked at herself. Her gigai seemed to be getting older, she would have to talk to Urahara about this. Not that she was vein or anything, she just wanted to know if it was in fact aging.

She got dressed and slipped back into Ichigo's room and back into his bed. Ichigo would be pissed if he knew she was sleeping in his bed while he was gone, but it was still lunch time and he wouldn't be home for some time. She calmly fell into slumber in little to now time.

Ichigo could smell something... he couldn't place it but it was inviting and soothing. He's smelt it before, it smelt like strawberries. _Strawberries? Why was he smelling strawberries?_ Rukia felt warm and safe. She felt secure. She felt a muscular arm around her waist. _Wait... what? Why was there an arm around her waist? Why does she want to care but she doesn't?_ Rukia fell back into her unconscious as did Ichigo. Well.. until the sun broke through his window blinds.

"I really need to block my window," Ichigo said in a groggy voice "It lets in too much light"

"I know, I just want some more rest. Ichigo just ignore it and go back to sleep"

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice cracked

"Ichi—go?" Rukia's lips moved

Both of their eyes opened, one set met the other in shock. Rukia's head was on his shoulder, his arm was around her body hugging her to him. Neither one of them moved, not knowing what to do.

"Why are you holding me?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I asked first."

"It's my bed"

"I'm resting, Ichigo"

"Why aren't you in your closet?"

"It was cramped."

"So you came into my bed while I was in it?!"

"No I slept in your bed while you where at school! Why aren't you there?"

"I didn't feel well"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I said I wasn't feeling well"

"No! Idiot! Why are you holding me so close?"

Ichigo looked again. Though she was right and he never really answered her question he didn't mind it. _Why? Why didn't it bother him that he was basically hugging Rukia in his bed. His bed? Right they where in his bed and he was hugging Rukia. Strawberries!! That is the shampoo she uses! That is what he was dreaming about. Wait. Why was he dreaming of Rukia and strawberries? Why was his chest tingling and why the hell was his face hot?_

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was no longer looking at him but his chest and her finger ran absent minded across the muscles there. _Why does this feel so good, her brain thought? Why can't I pull them away? Wow! He smell good! What? What am I thinking, this is Ichigo! Of course he smells good! Seriously? Did I just think that? Brain shut up. I've never noticed how toned his muscles where. Ok brain stop... _Her eyes met his and for some ungodly reason her body reacted and she inched forward towards his face. _What the hell am I doing? Body! Stop!! I command you to stop!_

Ichigo's eyes widened at her moving closer to him but he couldn't help it for some reason his brain shut down and his body took over. Their lips met and both let out a gasp but still the moved forward and into a kiss. Ichigo pulled Rukia in tighter and his free hand found it's way to the back of her neck. Rukia cooed under his touch and then she felt his tounge lick at her lips. Her gut tightened as her fingers traced their way up to his jaw line.

"Ichi—nii?" Yuzu said with a not so quite voice from his bedroom door

Ichigo's eyes opened and looked to where his father and two twin sisters where staring down at him and a half naked girl in his bed. It was just now that he noticed she was in her panties and one of his old shirts. Rukia eye's opened with her body questioning why Ichigo stopped moving when she followed his deer in the headlights stare to see his family only staring back at her. Her eyes went wide, all she wanted to do now was shunpo the hell out of there!


	2. Shit hits the fan!

A/N: The update. Had to rewrite it a few times. If I misspelled any of the names please inform me. I do not have access to a computer at the moment and I typed this whole chapter and the next one on my iPhone... which I do not suggest doing! -curses the touch screen and the closeness of the letters!-

I do not own Bleach. I do own Ryea please don't make fun of my sexy hot fun hollow! She is not very nice when you piss her off.

* * *

"MY BOY IS A MAN!!" Ichigo's father shouted to the high heavens while rubbing his cheek against a small framed portrait of his wife Masaki and was quickly shot down by a furious red blur.

"Shut it old man!" Ichigo shouted.

"But my boy! I'm so proud of you!" Isshin grasped his son in a bear hug.

Ichigo struggled against his father while Rukia's daze broke when she caught Karin looking at her exposed form. Rukia squealed quietly and pulled the covers on her. Karin looked away with a small smile and directed her attention on her brother and father.

"Let go of me you pervert! Nothing happened!"  
"Nothing happened? So my son being caught off guard with my third daughter in his bed making out is nothing?"  
"It's not like that!"  
"Then what is it like?" Yuzu shouted at the two men in her life arguing.

Rukia, Ichigo, Isshin, Karin, and the world silenced and looks towards the little quiet girl in surprise. It was then that Ichigo broke loose from his fathers grip and walked calmly over to his small sister and knelt down in front of her.

"It's nothing Yuzu, me and Rukia-san just where both caught off guard with this." He said softly

"Then why is she in your bed?" That was Karin who unknowingly drew the attention back to Rukia who was still in Ichigo's bed.  
"I haven't been feeling well and... the place I was resting was cramped and tight... I couldn't rest well so I was using Ichigo's bed cause it is a lot more comfortable then mine." Rukia tried to explain as she lowered her eyes in a mixture of truth and shame.

"So you have been in his bed before?" Isshin asked with a wide proud smirk across his lips and a bright gleam in his eyes.  
"Yes, but not like this."  
"So you two have done other things?"  
"NO! Shut it old man"  
"Kurosaki, that it no way to talk to your father." A familiar voice broke into the conversation.

The family looked up and found Ishida Urryu walking through the bedroom door, but stopped halfway between the door frames as his eyes studied the situation with confusion. Ichigo went to say something but was cut off by Urryu being toppled over by a mass of auburn hair and a gasp from Orihime.

This was not working in his favor, soon the whole world would know. Ichigo had to do something to stop all this from continuing anything would help.

BEEB! BEEP! BEEP!

He looked at his Shinigami Representative badge that was going off on his desk. Shortly after Rukia's Spirit Phone went off. Urryu excused himself and dragged a gawking Inoue by the wrist out of Ichigo's room. Isshin led his twin daughters out of the room asking them to leave Rukia and Ichigo alone so they can sort this out. Ichigo wanted to thank his father for doing so, but knew something else was up cause he was sure his father was unaware of what he does let alone that his father could even hear or see the badge.

"Ichigo... I'm coming with you." Rukia said  
"You up for it?" Ichigo stated calmly as he walked over to his desk.  
"Are you?" Rukia asked

Ichigo's scowl came back knowing the meaning of her question had two answers. He smashed the badge to his chest and leaped out of his body and opened his window. He turned to Rukia who was now out of her gigai. She climbed up onto his shoulders and opened her phone.

"It's near the river." She stated flatly but Ichigo did not move or breathe.

Ichigo smelt it again, the strawberries from his dreams. _So this is what I was dreaming of? God she smells great! _Ichigo's hand that was bracing her on his back felt its way down her calf through the fabric and his senses clouded and his brain froze as though it was missing something vital to his existence.

Rukia sharply inhaled as Ichigo's hand caressed her calf. His touch so soft and unlike him. _If only there wasn't anything in the way.. Brain stop it. _Sadly to Rukia's thoughts it wasn't her brain reacting to his touch it was her soul, her wanting of something more. But in the end her Kuchiki poise won over her body.

"Ichigo we must hurry..." she said softly in his ear

He felt his knees bout give when he heard his name, but he moved forward anyway. With a few flash steps they where at the river facing the enemy.

"Arrancar?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.  
"Ahh! Shinigami! What a treat it will be when I devour you both."  
"You won't get the chance!" Ichigo shouted

Zangetsu was called from his back and the huge sword unraveled from its bindings and was brought down in front of the hollow. Ichigo charged the Arrancar and the instant his blade was to make contact there was a thunderous clap and his target vanished.

"What the hell?" Ichigo turned and found his target hovering off the ground.  
"Too slow there Shiniwannabe!"

A silent wisp of air moved and Ichigo brought his edge to the arm of the mocking hollow. The said limb fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

"No so slow am I now?" It was Ichigo's turn to mock.

To a normal person who could see the monsters known as hollows one could not see the fear now across this arrancar's face. Ichigo however knew it all to well and with one more swing of his soul reaper cast the arrancar into the depths of oblivion. Ichigo landed softly on the ground and looked over to where Rukia was standing. Wait... Where is Rukia?

Then he felt it. That reiatsu even he knew with out questioning whom it belonged to. _Byakuya, what is he doing here? _His brain asked as his eyes tried to locate Rukia and her brother. His ears located the beep of a spirit phone and his eyes caught the sky rip open.

"More?" He asked himself out loud.  
"Yes more!" Spoke the unknown hollow from beyond the tear.  
"I'll finish you like your friend here!"

The hollow stepped out from the rift and shown herself to the human world. Clad in white with half a tigers hollow mask resting on the right half of her face. He blue hair flowing in the wind. Long some what exposed legs and a nice valley in between her breasts. _Wow... she looks good for a __hollow! ... Brain shut the fuck up!. _Ichigo's head rang over and over.

"And you are?" He asked with some anger.  
"Takushi Ryea" She responded with a smirk

Ryea gripped her zounpaktou and slowly drew it from it home with a metal slunk that for a slight sound amplified the note of death awaiting. Ichigo was studying his target when a vision of pink blocked him from his prey. Byakuya had released and blocked the cero headed to the orange haired brat.

"You need to be more cautious of new opponents, kozo." He said flatly as he stepped from his shunpo to Ichigo's side.  
"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked pointing his blade now at his new prey in the captain's cloak.  
"She is safe, Urahara is taking care of her for the moment. You, need to come with me." God how Ichigo hated that Kuchiki tone.  
"Why?" Still holding the blade within striking distance of Rukia's niisama.

Ichigo heard the thunder again and shifted just out of the way of the female hollows katana. With a move of her own she brought it to meet his own blade. Bash after pound her sword came across his and block after block he deflected it. He hasn't dealt with this speed since Grimmjow and she is getting faster. With a mere force of his reiatsu he deflects her attack sending them both in opposing directions.

"You are fast, I'll give you that. But if I can take his attacks," Ichigo looked over at Byakuya with a smirk, "I will have no problem with yours..."

She felt it, a crushing wave of power she has never felt before. The man in the white with the pink flower attack didn't even match. What was this boy? He was Shinigami but ohh was there more to him.

A smile crawled from Ichigo's lips, "BAN... KAI!!"

The riatsu that flowed from him was now in him. She could sence the power he had refined into such a sleek katana. She was going to be in for a fight. She might even be over her head.

"Rise from the Ashes, Hajimetsu!"

Her body instantly burst into bright white fire. Her own power mimicking that of Ichigo's. As the flames sank back into her body and the burnt atmosphere cleared Ichigo saw her in black much like him with a released form of her sword to mirror his.

"Nice trick... but are you fast?"  
"Guess you will have to find out won't you?"  
"Getsuga Tenshou!"

* * *

Ohh wow what will happen next? well read on then my people!!


	3. Pain

A/N: I do not own Bleach. Ryea I do. Have fun with this one.

* * *

Ichigo's attack landed hard on Ryea knocking her into the ground sending dust and leaving a creator. She stood and shook it off. A evil sneer cast shadows onto Ichigo's mood. The dust swirled as she focused her attack and with a shattering voice proclaimed, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

"What?" Was all Ichigo was able to ask as he felt the power of his attack slam into his body. Weightless now as he floated in the air recoiling form his, wait, her attack. This was going to be hard. With a snap he sent another volley at her and flash stepped behind her, another volley. He saw the look in her eyes as he took another step and laid in with a third attack.

Each one met the other and crushed Ryea into a heap laying in a now deeper creator. The dust settled as Byakuya watched in amazement at the speed this outcast has obtained. His eyes went into shock when he saw Ryea stand up from the dust. Gripping his soul slayer tightly ready to release bankai on this hollow when he was taken back by the new reiatsu. He looked for its source and found it.

Ichigo had pulled on his mask. Those black eyes staring down at his prey. He was done with this. She did not see it coming and he was in front of her and with a swift arc he slashed across her torso. Blood dripped from Zangetsu's edge as she doubled over in a mixture of pain and shock. She smirked and stood back to her feet leaning on her own jet black blade. The tight clothing loose at her chest.

"Like what you see?" She asked catching Ichigo's eyes lurking over her exposure.  
"What? ... No... I mean." Ichigo started to turn red even under his mask.

She saw him open and took it her blade shot towards his chest and made contact, but did not penetrate. _How could I have missed? _She asked herself. Her eyes looked up and saw a strange yellow light between her blade and him.

"Inoue?"  
"Hai!"

Inoue was beside him holding off the attack with her Shun Shun Rikka. Ryea flinched as she was hit with a glowing blue arrow piercing through he out stretched arm. Screaming in agony she turned and saw Ishida aiming another arrow at her. She knew she was out matched now. She could always find this boy again when his friends where not around.

"Before I go," she coughed Ichigo's eyes made their way back to her chest, "May I know your name?" he eyes locked on Ichigo's.

The hollow mask faded into the wind and he smiled, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami Representative."

"You are not even a real Shinigami?" Ryea asked as a beam of rejection came down to envelop her.

Ryea calmly stood tall and removed the cloak and shirt she had mimicked from Ichigo leaving her bare from the waist up. Coyly she winked at the gawking orange haired kid as her body rose off the ground and towards the torn sky.

"I'll find you again, Ichigo-san. Maybe next time we can do a different kind of game?" With that said the rift closed.  
"What was that all about?" Ichigo heard but was still staring at the now empty spot where Ryea dissapeared.  
"Ichigo..." Inoue was waving her hand in front of his eyes but they where not moving.  
"Seems his blood flow is elsewhere." Urryu said in his flat Quincy tone.  
"Where would it go?"  
"Some times Inoue I wonder about you..." Ishida said as he pushed his glases further up his proud nose.

Something snapped Ichigo out of his daze, that scent. Rukia was near. Very near. He turned and fond himself face to face with Urrhara and his striped hat. Behind the hat was Rukia looking at Ichigo with a very irritated look. It was then he noticed at where they had ended up in the frenzy of battle. Why must it be that he ends up here at Urrahara's shop when he dosen't want to be, but atleast Rukia is here. _Why is she so pissed?_

"Kurosaki! Nice of you to leave my shop in one piece," Mr. Hat and Clogs noticing where the boys eyes had fallen, "Rukia-san will be fine. Her gigai needed some work to help in healing her. I do not understand why you would even bring her to a battle with such a powerful Esparda? Care to enlighten me?"  
"I came of my own, Urrahara. Now I should have left it to just Ichigo and his show." Rukia said in a hurt voice.  
"Ohh that reminds me, Ichigo-chan, I heard you got yourself into a awkward position earlier with miss Kuchiki.  
"What position is he talking about Rukia?" Byakuya asked with a stern look towards his adopted sister.  
"It is nothing, nii-sama. Just a misunderstanding that won't happen again." Her eyes glared deep into Ichigo's eyes.

_Won't happen again? What did I do? I kinda enjoyed it... brain... you are going to get us killed with thoughts like that._

"Care to inform me, kozo?"  
"Nothing happened. Rukia and I just woke..." Ichigo's mouth had betrayed him, "... in the same bed." He finished before the STFU command reached his lips.  
"What?"  
"Like Rukia said it was a misunderstanding."  
"Then inform me so I will understand."  
"Well I came home from school during lunch and laid down. I haven't been feeling to good either. I woke up and Rukia was laying beside me, my father saw and then for some reason Ishida and Inoue showed up and it has been down hill from there... Wait. Urrahara how did you know about this?"

The man in question smiled and just stated that he had his ways. By ways he meant that Isshin had called overjoyed and that Ichigo was not telling Byakuya the whole truth, but who was he to inform the captain of the corrections to the story and possibly get himself let alone Ichigo killed.

"Rukia, if you wish to stay in the real world that is your choice. I, however cannot allow you to stay with this kozo anymore. It seems he has unforeseen motives. You will get your own place here. That is of course if you still wish to stay?"

"What?" both Rukia and Ichigo chorused

Ichigo looked at Rukia with hurt eyes. He was not going to let her go that easy. He needed her for more than just a midget side kick. He needed her for her touch. _Brain, I swear shut up our mouth has already betrayed me and if you do the same... so help me._

Rukia met Ichigo's gaze and knew what he was thinking. He wouldn't let her go. She didn't want to go. She couldn't she needed him. He was kind to her and treated her most of the time like she was special. Dealing with her constant day to day questions about the real world. Hell he even broke into Soul Society and defeated everything in his path just to save her. Just for her. Her eyes went wide as she realized something that should have been obvious.

_Inoue-san I know you have your heart for Ichigo. I am sorry about what I am about to do, but my heart belongs to him aswell. I hope we can still be friends after this. Ichigo. When you kissed me today I felt at home. When you held me in your arms while we slept I was at peace. I think I,_

"Love you!" she spat out and immediately covered her mouth.  
"Ru... Rukia?" Ichigo looked at her bewildered at her statement.  
"You love him?" Byakuya asked looking at his sister and then to Ichigo.  
"Yes.. no, I mean... I think..." she stammered.  
"You cannot love this peasant Kuchiki Rukia. You are above him."  
"You loved my Hisana and she was below you!" Rukia shouted back

Ichigo watched Rukia vanish in shunpo. Pondering when she learned that. It was then he met her brothers eyes staring down into his. His body could not move and the reiatsu Byakuya was pounding into him was enough to make him shake.

"You will have nothing else to do with her, Kurosaki Ichigo." With that said Byakuya flash stepped away.

Ichigo let out a sigh knowing somehow he escaped the wrath of pink. Now where was Rukia. Ichigo spent the next few hours looking for her but to no avail. He stepped back through his window and laid down, to tired to get back in his body. Again as his head felt the soft pillow under him his vision blurred as he passed out from exhaustion.

_Strawberries... again. Why does Rukia's scent only come to me in my dreams. How I wish I could hold her now. I don't like seeing her upset let alone near tears like she was in front of her brother. What was Byaku-brat doing here anyways? Wow I can really smell her now. If only this wasn't a dream, maybe then I could tell her how I really feel. Explain to her that I,_

"Lover her" his lips whispered into Rukia's ears.

Her heart sunk knowing that this was most likely going to be the last time he could hold her and yet he wasn't even awake. She kissed his lips and smiled at how honest he seemed to be while asleep. She could feel her brother's presence getting closer and closer it would be long before he found her and this would not be the best time. She suppressed her reiatsu even more to by just some more time. One last kiss wouldn't hurt.

Her lips barely touched his but this time it was enough to wake him from his slumber. His hand traveled the short distance from her waist to the back of her neck as he pulled her into the kiss. She was caught off guard but that didn't matter now. She licked his lips through hers and he opened to her. Their tongues dancing with the rhythm of two great swordsmen. She moaned into him as his fingers played in her hair. Her fingers dug into his side wanting more than a kiss to remember him by.

It was now or never. If she pulled this off they might have a chance but if she couldn't get away then it was their end and his death. She left him their in a trance as she let go of his embrace. Ichigo's still sleep filled eyes tried to follow her but he did not have the energy to. She wasn't in her gigai, why was she still in her Shinigami form? Why did she have his bag? Wait... what is she planning. Where is she going? He gave into sleep as her scent drifted away from him. It lingered so lightly now that she was gone.

* * *

Plan? What plan? Guess you will have to wait and find out...

On a side note my next update is going to be a extreamly long chapter. alot will be covered, ALOT!


End file.
